When Navy and Green Watch Anime
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: NOT A SEQUEL TO When Navy Goes For Green, just a BlakeCam story...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! {UnComplete}
1. Default Chapter

**When Navy and Green Watch Anime  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter**: One  
**A/N**: THIS IS **NOT** THE SEQUEL TO When Navy Goes for Green; it's just another Blake/Cam story for you guys. :D Oh, Don't mind my sn or the Cam: shit…I got tired of taking them out. (twitches) so annoying…Oh well… READ AND REVIEW…pwease… Grr..It took away my paragraphs!

* * *

Cam was lying out under the table fixing something on the leg. His eyes half closed screwdriver in mouth yup another lazy day at ops. Eyes half closed as he fought back a yawn. Luthor was quiet it seemed he wondered if his cousins didn't drive his uncle mad.

Blake entered the Ninja opens wearing his thunder academy navy uniform rather than normal clothing, he yawned at how boring the day was, Tori, Shane and Dustin went off somewhere, Hunter's most likely at the track, he was stuck alone, expect for Cam, hopefully Cam wouldn't mind him there. Sighing a bit he moved over to the table and sat down at it, seeing feet sticking out from them he blinked and leaned down seeing Cam under it, "Hello Cam, need any help?"

Cam blinks then jerks up from his musing cracking his head on the table. With a wince he closed his eyes with a look of patience "Blake...Why aren't you at the track?" Then he goes silent sliding out from under the table sitting up taking the screwdriver from his mouth to eye the other a rather pained look on his face as he rubbed his forehead.

Blake winced slightly as Cam hit his head, "Sorry, Cam...and I don't know...don't feel like it..." he said slightly shrugging he looked at the table silently, "The winds are off somewhere, most likely training, Hunter's most likely at the track.." he shrugs once again looking at Cam, "Are you ok?" Cam settles to merely tilt his head" That's right the wind ninja have training today...That's why it's been so quiet...I was wondering about that.. "Then he blinks waving one hand "I'll be fine.. Your Zords shocks hurt worst then this does anyways..."

Blake blinked slightly chuckling, "Sorry, Cam...I don't know why it does that...What about Hunter's?" he asked looking at Cam feeling bad for startling him making him hit his head on the table, "Um...did you fix the table?"

Cam blinks then nods slightly "Yes I did it's fixed now I just wish I knew who Jammed the gum under it." Blake snickered a bit, "Probably was Dustin, and does Hunter's zord ever zap you? or is it just mine?" he asks the other curiously looking at him.

Cam blinks then waves one hand "Just yours...It's rather annoying I think...I'm about ready to have the star Megazord deal with it..." Blake chuckles again, "I will talk to it about it...I wonder why it's hostile against you...I suspected Hunter's zord would be, not mine.

Cam: HE shrugs slightly then shakes his head "I have no clue all I wanted to do was clean the inside...It acted like I wasn't supposed to do that." Blake sighed, "Oh well" he says to the other before propping his elbows on the table looking bored. Cam settles to tilt his head back then yawning slightly "Boredom...Intense boredom..."Then he flops against the wall looking around then stands walking to the computer leaning over slightly over his chair tapping keys.

Blake watches Cam silently before getting up walking over to stand next to him at the computer, "Lothor's silent...I have a feeling he's planning something..." he said silently sighing a bit, he was very bored.

Cam blinks slightly then eyes the other "You think so too? I don't know though maybe my cousins finaly drove him nuts...."Then he goes silent flipping through something on his computer. "Yeah, or that." Blake said laughing silently, he then leans against the counter scratching at his neck idly, "I'm soo bored, listening to one of sensei's lectures sounds entertaining..." Cam rolls his eyes then settling to shrug "I wouldn't want to listen to one..." Then he goes silent as the speakers of his computer blared out a strange tempo of music. One that was neither rock nor heavy metal. It was that dreaded thing known as…Techno…Blake blinked and slightly jumps at the blaring of music, "Ack!" he managed to say before falling over due to the music, he liked Techno, it just scared him. Cam chuckles then turning it down "Sorry it was a little loud from the zord bay..."Then he goes silent once more merely moving his fingers a little against the speaker the music toned down. Blake stands back up, "It's ok" he said brushing off his training uniform going back to leaning against the counter once again.

Cam: He shrugs then tilting his head "Could be worse...I could be dooming you to listen to "We where Angels." Blake: Laughs slightly then shrugs a bit, "As long as it isn't rap it will be fine..." he said still leaning against the counter sighing a bit. Cam chuckles then shakes his head "It's from an anime I used to watch...I just came across it the other night..." "What anime?" Blake asked looking to Cam crossing his arms over his chest idly before letting out a small yawn.

Cam waves one hand "Dragon ball Z...It's older though..."Then he goes silent once more sweatdropping slightly. Blake nearly falls over to the name of the Anime, "That's pretty old alright..." he then laughed, "I Like Neo Gensis Evagelion, and others..." he said shrugging slightly. Cam blinks then hops up on the computer counter sitting "The one with Shinji in it..."

"Yes, and Asuka, Rei etc..." Blake says smiling a bit, "What other kinds do you like?" he asks Cam. Cam blinks then grins "Lets see...Sailor moon is a favorite...Yoroiden Samurai Troopers....Lets see...."He tilts his head then thinking. Blake laughs, "Sailor Moon...Live Action Sailor Moon is scary...Samurai Troopers, Touma was my favorite, and Shuu....I also like, Earthian..." he said slightly blushing, since that's a shouden ai_ (A/N: Meaning Gay relationship, but is in't like hardcore oo; )_, "And others." Cam eyes the other then grins "Ryo was my favorites…you better not laugh but I did a costume of his regular Samurai outfit....The under one..."Then he goes silent sweat dropping slightly. Blake eyes Cam, "Ryo's cool, and I went as Touma for Halloween before, so we're even.." he said laughing slightly, "Hunter was..." thinks for a moment, "Seiji..." Cam snickers then eyes the other "You know…Halloween is coming up...There's always this big costume party..." Blake laughs, "I should fish out my costume, and fish out Hunter's...it would be fun thing to do...I bet we can get Tori to be Neste..." laughs at that.

Cam snickers slightly then nods "Oh yea this could be interesting...Wait...I bet that's why Lothor is all quiet...My cousins are bugging him to help them..."He chuckles then eyes half closed before smirking "My costumes hanging in my closet.." Blake laughs a bit, "Maybe..." he shrugs a bit sighing softly looking at Cam uncrossing his arms from his chest silently.

Cam settles to eye the other then blinks slightly "What? What's the matter blake? Something bothering you?" He goes silent curious look on his face. Blake shook his head, "No, not at all..." he said looking to Cam smiling, "Why would there be?" he asks the other.

Cam: He blinks then waving one hand "You looked like you had something on your mind is all...Oh and the costume thing is lets see...Two days from now so if you need help I can help you find your sets of costumes.." Blake shrugs slightly, "I don't know if Hunter would want to do that though..." he says to the other looking at him. Cam folds his arms then speaking "Well if he doesn't want to I'll go with you. "He nods to that then smirking "Besides Touma and Ryo are my favorite pairing." Blake eyes Cam silently for that, he then laughs, "Alright, I never though of them together..." he says thinking silently. Cam waves one hand then smirks "Why do you think I don't let anyone on this system?" Blake laughs silently, "I never thought of it...Naughty Cam...tisk..." he said laughing. Cam: He blinks then smirks slightly "Hey my weakness is two cute guys together so sue me…Besides if you think about it Touma balances out Ryo...Cause Ryo's hot tempered…" Blake laughs at Cam silently, "True...Never thought of it that way..." he admited looking at Cam silently he then stretches. Cam nods slightly to himself then settled to flop in the computer chair eyeing the other "So Blake have any favorite pairings?"

Blake scratches his chin idly, "Let's see...RyoSeiji SeijiTouma...ShuShin..." he shrugs a bit. Cam: He blinks then eyes the other "Seiji pretty much would be good in almost any pairing...Except for one…" Blake eyes him, "What one?" he asks curious, will laugh if it's with Ryo. Cam: He smirks then speaking"Why Seiji and Shu of course..I just can't see it happening."Blake twitches, "Ew, I rather not think of that.." he said laughing slightly, "Me and Hunter have random conversations on pairings at times, kinda scary..."Cam: He blinks then spins his chair around then propping his feet up on counter facing the other. "Well Blake I'm all ears lets discuss pairings shall we?" Blake laughs, "Um, ok, say a anime.." he said hopping onto the counter facing Cam. Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly"Lets see....Fake.." navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam back, "Only read one volume of that, sorry, choose another one..." Cam: He smirks then tilting his head"Utena..." navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "Utena and that chick..I forgot her name...been to long since I've seen it..." Cam: "Anthy?" navythunderrangerblake: "I think that's her name, "Laughs, "Next anime...something I might know, well I haven't seen Earthian in a couple of years..."

Cam: He grins slightly then sits up. "Sailor moon....I know Darien and Serena of course...But what about others.." navythunderrangerblake: He thinks for a moment, "Haruka Michiru, of course...That's about it...any others kinda scares me...Mamoru/Fyorie Mamoru/Alan..." Cam: "Bravo!A man with an eye for pairings!"Then he chuckles clapping his hands slightly eyes half closed. navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "Hush, say another Anime..." he said stretching slightly. Cam: He settles to tilt his head then speaks"DNA angel"

navythunderrangerblake: He thinks, "Not sure if I've read or seen that one.."Cam: "It's about this kid that when he's around this one girl his DNA goes nuts...And he turns into this really hot theif..Named Dark..." navythunderrangerblake: He laughs slightly, "No, I haven't seen it..." shrugs a bit, "Next anime.."Cam: He tilts his head back then snickering"Dragon ball Z.navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "Oh god...too many pairings to name in that one...let's see...where to start..." he started to think leaning back slightly, "Bejiita/Gokou...Goten/Torankusu...Um..." Cam: "Gohan and Mirai trunks...Lets see...Of course Bejiita and Kakarotto that's a classic..And you don't mess with the classics."He nods at that then. navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "Yes, no messing with the Classics.." he says looking to Cam, he then things once again, "Hn, let's see...Gravitation.." Cam: "Shuichi and Eiri...Ryuichi and Hiro....Um....K san and Ryuichi...."Then he goes silent tilting his head.navythunderrangerblake: "Of course Shiuchi and Eiri...Ryu and Hiro..." he then shrugs a bit, "Hn..What else..." he starts thinking. Cam: He settled his head back eyes shut thinking"Um.....I think that's all the pairings......For Gravi.." navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Yeah I think so also..." he then yawns a bit, "What anime's next?"

End of Chapter One…

A bit short, but I have a bit more to go! Wee! Once Again, please Excuse my sn being there….I got tired of taking it out and such. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two

**When Navy and Green Watch Anime  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter**: Two

**A/N**: THIS IS **NOT** THE SEQUEL TO When Navy Goes for Green; it's just another Blake/Cam story for you guys. :D Oh, Don't mind my sn or the Cam: shit…I got tired of taking them out. (twitches) so annoying…Oh well… READ AND REVIEW…pwease… Thanks for the Reviews

* * *

Cam: He settled his head back eyes shut thinking"Um.....I think that's all the pairings......For Gravi.." navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Yeah I think so also..." he then yawns a bit, "What anime's next?" Cam: He tilts his head then speaking"How about Escaflowne?" navythunderrangerblake: "I acutally never seen it..." he sighs, "I wish I had it..."

Cam: He grins slightly then eyes the other"Any plans for tonight?"

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "None..do you have it?"

Cam: He eyes the other then kicks the side of the desk a long narrow box falling out"Ask and thou shalth recive?"

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes the box, then laughs, "I see, care to watch Anime tonight?"

Cam: He smirks then nods"Of course and remember one thing no popcorn...I can't stand the stuff.."Then he goes silent picking up the long box"Hmmm where to watch it though.."

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "I don't like popcorn, so don't worry about that..." he said silently, "We could watch it at mine and Hunter's apartment..." he said looking to Cam.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"That sounds like a good idea now that I think of it..."He settles to pick up his long coat then using his teeth to pull it on before nodding"Well lead the way.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, "want me to carry that for you?" he asks starting for the portal to leave Ninja Ops.

Cam: He shakes his head"Naw I got it it's not heavy at all mostly DVD's."Then he goes silent once more eyes half closed.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "alright if you say so, care to streak or walk?" he asks Cam looking at him.

Cam: He chuckles then"Streak it's faster.."Then he smirks turning to a jade green streak passing the other up. A faint "Race ya!"

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs nodding to the other, turning into a navy streak he goes after Cam, easily catching up to him, he's the first to get to the apartment, opening up the door he walked in and leaned against the frame of the door waiting for Cam.

Cam: He spun on one foot while stopping so his jacket flaired out slightly then smirked"Bah you beat me.."Then he goes silent brushing his bangs back.

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs grinning, "I know, come on in..." he said entering his apartment toward the living room, "Close the door behind you.." he said flopping onto the couch.

Cam: He nods slightly walking in turning to close the door making sure the box was on his shoulder where he'd put it.Then he walked over sitting on the couch"So which one first..."Then he opened the box displaying what only could be called Otaku heaven..

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs, "You pick.." he said yawning a bit looking to Cam smiling.

Cam: He grins then settles to lean over flicking though the titles pulling out Escaflowne"This one since you haven't seen it...Mind you this isn't the show...It's the uncut movie.."

navythunderrangerblake: "Sounds good." he said smiling stretching out a bit, "Hold on, let me change..." he streaks out of the room then back wearing a navy tight shirt with PJ bottoms, flops back onto the couch, "Do you want me to put it in?"

Cam: He shrugs slightly"go ahead put it in"Then he holds the case out while fiddling with his jacket to take it off.He looked up seeing the other in that outfit made his brow raise slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods standing up moving to put the movie in, after putting it in he flopped back on the couch next to Cam, his PJ bottoms are slightly baggy so he has to pull them up.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then eyes the other"Drawstrings are better"Then he goes silent leaning back getting his jacket off he draped it over his own lap slipping his glasses back up.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "I don't like draw strings..." he said smirking grabbing the remote, he puts it on japanese with subtitles, he then stretches out a bit.

Cam: He settles to lean back then into the couch getting comfy.Then he blinks slightly"You can understand Japanese?"

navythunderrangerblake: "Yeah.." he said to the other leaning back a bit crossing his arms across his chest he scoots down a bit slouching geting comfortable.

Cam: he didn't slouch but he leaned into the armrest putting his head on it slightly stretching out slightly to watch the movie."Oh and to warn you...Your going to want to kill Hitomi for being stupid..."

navythunderrangerblake: "Ok." he said stretching out a bit, "Man, I want pizza now..." He said randomly as he watches the movie.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then bringing his hand up"what kind?"Then he goes silent once more head tilting rather cutely to the side.

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam, "Pepperoni and Sausage.." he said tiling his head aswell, rather cutely.

Cam: He nods then"The best kind next to Hawaiian..."Then he goes silent dialing the number he had it on speed dial perhaps not all the meals where cooked by him at Ops?

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs a bit, pausing the movie watching Cam silently.

Cam: He tilts his head speaking"Two large meat lovers...Hold the hamburger......Um...Yea..No different adress.."Then he rattled off blakes address giving his own number as if to prove it then he hung up"they will be here in thirty minutes.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "I will pay for it, " he said standing up, after dissapearing for a while he returns with his wallet he then tosses it on the table, he then goes to the kitchen returning with paper plates and napkins, "What do you want to drink?'

Cam: He blinks then tilting his head"anything cold or sweet...I have a craving."He nods to that then settling to pull at his shirt slightly.He reached into his jacket then pulling out a bag"Hey can I use your bathroom?This uniform is killing me."

navythunderrangerblake: "Sure go for it," he said as he came out with two mountain dews, he sets them on the table then points toward the restroom, at that the door bell rang, he picked up his wallet going for the door.

Cam: He nods then walking towards the bathroom.He streaked though on changing his clothing coming out in a emerald green tank with a pair of drawstring pants in the same color of green. He moves to lean over tucking something into his jacket back to the door.

navythunderrangerblake: He leaves the door holding the pizzas, putting them on the table he flops back on the couch, "Dinner is served.." he said laughing silently opening the pizzas taking a few slices.

Cam: He blinks then standing straight turning to eye the food. He slipped over stealing a plate and some slices his eyes half closed.It was the look of pleasure only a true pizza lover could have.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles opening his soda before starting the movie back up, yawning a bit taking a bite of pizza.

Cam: He took a drink of his soda after opening it balancing the pizza on his leg.Then he alternated between eating and drinking.It was neat but fast.

navythunderrangerblake: He yawns a bit as he watches the movie leaning against the side of the couch, as the movie goes to the end, he puts his plate on the table and stretches a bit.

Cam: He had during the movie fallen asleep his plate on the table Soda finished off. His head resting on the armrest one hand under his chin.

navythunderrangerblake: He got up turning off the movie, he blinks at seeing Cam asleep, smiling he put in another movie sitting ack down next to the sleeping other, after pulling a blanket over him.

Cam: He didn't even move a deep sign of trust in the other. He was being trusted to guard his back if nothing else.How ever the pull of a good anime woke up. Eyes opening as he blinked at the song"Mmmm good song..."

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs silently, "Yeah.." he said watching the movie silently leaning against the arm rest.

Cam: He settles his head back then into the couch watching the movie then he settled to grin when the ending song came on."This is an excellent dance song...Before I became a ranger wanna know how I spent the week end nights?"

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs again looking at Cam before nodding, he then sprawls out a bit stretching as he did so, he didn't feel like getting up to change DVDs.

Cam: "I spent my nights dancing away to that song..For hours..Just that one song..IT always makes me wanna dance."He settles to stand up then moving to put in another one."Hmmm..This one should do."Then he goes silent eyeing the other speaking"This is a how do you say it...Shounen Ai one blake.."

navythunderrangerblake: Laughs a bit, "Sure put it in.." he said smiling sprawling out more. watching Cam silently.

Cam: He nods then settling to crouch down to put in the DVD putting the other one back in it's case. He turned walking back to the box sliding the other DVD in.Then he flopped on the couch."Gotta warn you this is Fake the movie.."

navythunderrangerblake: "I didn't really like the art for that manga, it was strange..." he said propping his feet on the coffee table silently looking at the screen awaiting it to start.

Cam: He nods then flicking his fingers slightly"The Manga doesn't do the story justice..the movie is much better.."Then he goes silent settling his head back flicking the remote slightly pressing bottons.He set it up the same way as the other then set the remote back down letting the movie go.

navythunderrangerblake: He nodded, "Yeah." he said yawning a bit stretching out a bit slightly touching Cam with his hands as he did so.

Cam: He didn't say anything to the touching he just watched the movie his eyes flicking to the other slightly in a questioning way then went back to watching.

navythunderrangerblake: He let out a small yawn smirking as he watched the movie, he leans backwards on the couch silently.

Cam: He watched it then when it got to the spooky part he ended up hands over his face sweatdropping"I can't believe they did that......What where they thinking...."

navythunderrangerblake: He laughed slightly looking over at Cam, "Anime does that randomly..." he said yawning a bit, he was unphased by the spooky part.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"Still...How can they be so silly....."He sweatdrops then putting his head back once more."The kissing scenes are hot though."

navythunderrangerblake: he laughs, "Yeah." he says agreeing with Cam on that he then crosses his arms slightly.

Cam: He settles to watch coming up on the dramatic end with the motorcycle through the window he freaked clinging to blakes arm"NOT THE BIKE!"

navythunderrangerblake: He acks a bit at Cam clinging to his arm, he blinked at Cam silently, "Are you ok CAm?" he asked looking over at Cam.

Cam: He just pointed to the wreckage of the bike"That poor bike......"

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "I agree, it was a good bike too, Oh well.." he said looking at Cam smiling slightly at Cam.

Cam: He smiles back then tilting his head as the opening credits came on "So Blake what did you think of it?"

navythunderrangerblake: "Not bad" He said to Cam looking at the screen, "What's next?"

Cam: He tilts his head then "Um...You pick this time since I did last time…We'll switch how about that?"

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Sure.." he moves to stand up, but with Cam clinging to his arm still he can't he raises an eyebrow at Cam.

_

* * *

_

_Next Chapter will be longer…_


End file.
